robin_hood_erfindungsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Robin Hood bei Facebook
Robin um 12:00: War das gerade der Sheriff? Sheriff um 12:03: Ja verdammt! Robin um 12:05: Was machst du verdammt nochmal hier im Wald?! Sheriff um 12:06: War ich etwas zu nah an eurem Outlaw Camp? Robin um 12:09: .... ---- Gisborne ist der Gruppe : Vernichtet die Outlaws. Beigetreten Sheriff und 12 anderen gefällt das... ---- Gisborne um 13:00: Welcher Idiot hat auf mich geschossen? Robin um 13:12: Hahahaha! Du bist selbst´n Idiot! Gisborne um 13:15: Du bist Feige Robin! Komm und stell dich einem normalen Kampf von Mann zu Mann! Gisborne´s Beitrag wurde von Much kommentiert: Du bist ein Mann o.O? Robin um 13:18: Warum sollt ich? In der Zeit schaffen es Little John und Djaq nacher nicht die Schatzkammer leer zu räumen! Gisborne um 13:20: Sheriff! Robin Hood´s Männer bestehlen uns! Sheriff um 13:21: Ich weiß... Habe meine Männer shcon losgeschickt! Much um 13:23: Ihr seid so dumm....:) Sheriff um 13:24: Warum? Robin um 13:25: WEIL DAS EIN SCHERZ WAR!!!! :D 150 Leuten gefällt das! ---- Robin hat die Gruppe : Outlaws gegründet! Djaq, Little John, Alan, Will und Much sind der Gruppe beigetreten 160 gefällt das! Marian um 14:50: Ich würde auch gern beitreten... Sheriff um 14:53: Marian!? Morgen wirst du hingerichtet! Marian um 14:55: Ähhm... :*( Das war doch nur Spaß! Sheriff um 14:56: Sicher? Marian um 14:58: Nope! ;) ---- Alan postet auf Much´s Pinwand: Das Essen war Sch**ße! Much kommentiert das: Dann fang das Essen mal selbst und koch du mal! ---- Will um 16:16: Hey Djaq! Djaq um 16:17: Hey Will Will um 16:18: Ich Liebe Dich! <3 Djaq um 16:19: Ohhh wie süß!<3 Ich liebe dich auch! :-**** Will um 16:20: Hahahaha Djag um 16:22: Was ist denn jetzt so lustig? -.-* Will um 16:23: Ich bin Alan auf Will´s Account! ---- Allan hat die Gruppe : Much´s Essen ist Grausam! Gegründet!!! John und Will sind der Gruppe bei getreten. Dies wurde Kommentiert von Much: Wie oft muss ich euch das noch sagen??? Wenn ihr mein Essen nicht mögt fangt es euch selbst und bereitet es euch selbst zu! ---- Marian um 12:33: Guten Mittag Sherrif! War das Frühstück schön? Sherrif um 12:35: Danke Marian... Ja war es aber siet wann interessiert es euch? Marian um 12:36: Ach... nur so... Gisborne um 12:40: Sherrif! Es wird gerade unsere Schatzkammer ausgeräumt! Sherrif um 12:41: Marian! Das war ein Ablenkungsmanöver! Marian um 12:43: o.O War es gar nicht! Aber demnächst kann ich es ja so machen, danke für den Tipp! ---- Will um 12:50: Hallo Djaq... Was machst du gerade? Djaq um 12:52: (<.<)(>.>) Wache halten Will um 12:55: Ich vermisse dich! Djaq um 12:56: Allan... Will um 12:58: Was ist mit Allan? Djaq um 13:00: Gib es zu, du bist´s Allan... mal wieder auf Will´s Account unterwegs? Will um 13:2: o.O Allan war auf meinem Account!? ---- Sherrif hat auf Robin Hood´s Pinwand gepostet: Wir haben euer kleines, schnuckliges Outlaw Camp gefunden! Gisborne gefällt das. Wurde Kommentiert von Robin Hood: Haha! Loser! Das war unser gefaktes Lager!! Sherrif: Warum habt ihr ein gefaktes Lager? Robin: Damit sich Loser wie du freuen um danach am Boden zerstört zu heulen! Much und 4 anderen gefällt das. ---- Allan hat die Gruppe: Verräter Gegründet Gisborne, der Sherrif und die Schwarzen Ritter sind der Gruppe beigetreten Das Wurde Kommentiert von Robin: Allan!? O.O DU bist der Verräter! Allan: Ähhm... upps... Nein...(>.<) -.- ---- Was die auch alles für Schwachsinn auf Facebook machen! Nicht wahr Much? Much: Aber Hallo! Ich: Also Much... Wir einigen uns... Du darfst hier immer deine Grüße usw. hinterlassen... benutzt dafür mein Facebook Account nicht mehr und schläfst ab heute auf der COUCH! Much: * Leicht grins* Eigentlich ist das eine gute Idee... Aber nein danke... Dein Bett ist bequemer und du darfst weiterhin auf der Couch pennen, ich hinterlasse alles was ich will sowieso! Ich: MUCH!!! ---- Much hat auf die Pinnwand vom Sheriff gepostet: Heute großer Überfall um 16:00!!! 2 Gefällt das Wurde kommentiert von Sheriff: Haha! Danke für die Warnung! Wurde Kommentiert von Robin: -.- ... Much... Lern erstnochmal wie die Uhr geht! Sorry Sheriff falsche Info wir greifen um Sechs Uhr morgen früh an! ---- Bastex hat auf Much´s Pinnwand gepostet: MUCH! VERDAMMT WO BLEIBST DU!? Wurde kommentiert von Much: Bin Jagen! Komme aber sofort! Bastex um 12:00 : MUCH DU JAGST KEIN TIER! Much um 12:03: Doch.. Da ist so ein großes Beiges... Bastex um 12:05: Hast du gerade drauf geschossen? Much um 12:07: Ja leider... aber nur knapp vorbei! Bastex um 12:10: DEIN GLÜCK! Much um 12:11: Warum denn? Bastex um 12:13: DAS BEIGE TIER WAR ICH! WENN DU MICH GETROFFEN HÄTTEST WÄRST DU HOCHKANNT RAUSGEFLOGEN! Much um 12:15: o.O Das Gespräch wurde Kommentiert von Allan Das ist einfach zu Geil!!! Hey! Wer hat auf mich geschossen? Bastex um 12:19: ICH! MACH DICH NOCHMAL ÜBER MICH LUSTIG UND- Allan um 12:20: Und was? ;) Bastex um 12:22: Ich bring dich um! Allan um 12:25: ... Das bringst du nicht Bastex um 12:27: Willst du´s drauf ankommen lassen? 3 Personen gefällt das Allan um 12:30: Jope Bastex um 12:33: Hehe Allan um 12: 35: Was ist so lustig? Bastex um 12:36: Wenn du heute nach Hause kommst... Muhahahaha Allan um 12:38: Du bringst das jetzt nicht ECHT!? o.O Bastex um 12:40: Ohhhh doch! ^-^ Allan um 12:43: Aber dann kann ich gar nicht wie Much bei dir einziehen! Bastex um 12:45: O.O!!! DU WILLST WAS!? Allan um 12:47: Bei dir Einziehen... Weil Much das gemacht hat will ich das jetzt auch! Bastex um 12:50: MEIN HAUS UND MEIN ZIMMER IST KEIN OUTLAW LAGER!!! Allan um 12:52: Falls du mich suchst ich steh vor deiner Haustür... ---- Marian um 13:00: Hey Robin! Robin um 13:01: Hey Marian! Marain um 13:02: Hey Robin! Robin um 13:03: Hey Marian! Marian um 13:04: Können wir das jetzt lassen? Robin um 13:05: Hey Marian! Marian um 13:06: Robin... Das ist nicht mehr lustig!!! -.-* Robin um 13:07: Doch! Hey Marian! Marian um 13:08: Kannst du auch was anderes schreiben? Robin um 13:10: KEINE AHNUNG! Hey Marian! Marian um 13:12: .... !!!!!!!!!! Tschüss ich gehe off und dann besuche ich mal Guy! Robin um 13:13: Ohh 13:13 Jemand denkt an Mich!!!! Aber Moment mal! Marian warte!!!! Mist.. schon off... ---- Allan um 15:14: Yeah! Gisborne hat mich heute mal nicht angeschrien! Gisborne um 15:14: Soll sich das ändern Allan? Allan um 15:14: Bloß nicht! -.-* Robin um 15:15: hey! 15:15! Jemand denkt an mich! Das Gespräch wurde Kommentiert von den anderen: Marian: Also ich denke nicht an dich Much: Ich auch nicht John: Nope Will: Nein Djaq: Ich auch nicht Ich: Was?! Ja ich... :-* ---- Djaq um 12:10: Hey Allan, sag mal tut es dir nicht leid was du getan hast? Allan um 12:11: Doch aber ich wollte Leben, ich würde sehr gerne zurückkommen... Robin um 12:13: Dann komm Allan! Ich nehme dich wieder auf! Allan um 12:13: Wirklich Robin!? Oh Danke! Danke Danke Danke!!! Robin um 12:14: DAS HÄTTEST DU WOHL GERNE! Allan um 12:15: Aber du hast doch gerade... Robin um 12:16: April! April! Djaq um 12:17: Robin... es ist August! Robin um 12:17: Ohhh... * Rot werd* Tschüss! Ich verschwind dann mal * off geh* ---- Ich um 12:20: Hey Leute! Mega Party in meinem Haus! Allan um 12:21: Haha!! Ich bin schon da! Much: * grins* Ich auch! John um 12:22: Mann... ich darf noch hinlaufen! Robin um 12:22: Ich auch... Marian um 12:23: Ja... wir dürfen alle hinlatschen! Ich um 12:25: Leute! Die Party ist abgesagt! Robin um 12:26: Och Menno... wir sind aber schon alle losgelaufen! Warum sagst du jetzt ab? ich um 12:27: Ich habe euch nicht eingeladen! Allan hat an meinem PC rumgespielt... er war das auf meinem Account! Djaq um 12:28: Das Allan-PC problem kenne ich... ---- Allan um 12:00 : Ich bin so dankbar, dass ich wieder dabei bin... Kate um 12:01: Ich finde das auch gut! Robin um 12:02 : Jaaaaaaa jetzt ist alles wieder easy! Ich 12:02: Seid wann laberst du sowas RobRob? Robin um 12:03: All is Love and Peace!!! *__________* Ich um 12:03: Kann jemand mal dem Kranken da oben helfen? Marian um 12:04: Ich habe auch kein Plan was der hat... Robin um 12:04: MARIAN DU LEBST! *-* Marian um 12:05: Mann bist du dumm! Im Himmel gibt es auch Facebook! Much um 12:06: Und in der Hölle? Djaq um 12:07: Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal Much! Much um 12:07: Ich wollte doch nur fragen... Ich um 12:08: leute... wir schweifen ab... RobRob was ist mit dir los? Robin um 12:10: Ich bin Schwul Alle : WHAT THE FUCK DU BIST SCHWUL? Robin um 12:11: Nö, nur Spaß ich bins! Gissi! Ich habe´s endlich geschafft Hood´s Account zu knacken! Ich um 12:12: Wer hat dir das beigebracht? Djaq um 12:12: jemand denkt an mich! Will um 12:12: ich bin das! :-* Ich um 12:13: Nun sag schon Gissi! Robin um 12:14: Das war Allan... Ich um 12:14: ALLAN! Allan um 12:14: Jaa? Ich um 12:15: Heute gibt´s für dich keinen Nachtisch! Allan um 12:15: O.O Vaisey um 12:30: Prinz John? KingJohnny um 12:31: Yes Mann? Vaisey um 12:33: *-.-* Ihr habt einen beschissenen Namen KingJohnny um 12:33: Du heißt Vaisey und meinst, dass ICH einen beschissenen Namen habe? Vaisey um 12:34: In gottes namen ich meine doch nur den Account namen! KingJohnny um 12:35: Achso ich dachte schon... Vaisey um 12:36: Aber wo ihr recht habt habt ihr recht... Kategorie:Wiki Fanfiction